


Trajes y promesas

by Nakuru



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Crossdressing, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él no quería decirlo y si Juubei no podía verlo solo había una forma de que supiese cómo estaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trajes y promesas

Kazuki todavía sentía el deseo de llevar una de sus manos hacia sus cascabeles y usar sus hilos en la próxima persona con la que se cruzase y así salir del hospital antes de que alguien más lo viese vestido así.

Aun así, se dijo mientras intentaba calmarse, ya había logrado encontrar a Juubei y ahora estaban solos, en una habitación cerrada, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse más por lo que alguien conocido podía pensar o peor, decir.

No que eso significase que pudiese olvidarse de cómo estaba vestido o de que seguramente tendría problemas para llegar hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba su ropa, cambiarse e irse.

—¿Qué sucede, Kazuki?

Y además, aunque por obvias razones no pudiese ver la razón de su inquietud, era de esperarse que Juubei pudiese sentir que algo pasaba.

—No es nada... —contestó con un suspiro, pero se calló de inmediato.

No era justo aprovechar que Juubei no podía verlo para mentirle sobre la situación y tampoco tenía verdaderas razones para hacerlo.

Era Juubei, al fin de cuentas, y podía confiar en él y en que no se reiría. No sólo por su inexistente sentido del humor.

—Es sólo que... —comenzó Kazuki, mordiendo su labio y sintiendo cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar color—. La enfermera jefe pensó que yo era una nueva enfermera y...

Ante su repentino silencio Juubei alzó su cabeza, como si estuviese preocupado y quizás incluso curioso, mas no quisiese presionarlo con palabras.

Pero Kazuki no se sentía capaz de decirlo.

El que lo confundiesen con una mujer no era inusual y después de tantos años había llegado a acostumbrarse y además no era la primera vez que usaba ropa femenina, pero era diferente hacerlo por la tradición de su familia o porque lo que estuviese haciendo en ese momento, fuese un trabajo o una investigación propia, lo requiriese.

Pero que una mujer mayor no sólo lo confundiese sino que lo obligase a usar un uniforme de enfermera e incluso lo forzase a trabajar como una —así fuese por unos momentos y en parte porque los pacientes realmente necesitaban a alguien y a él no le molestaba ayudarlos un poco— era humillante.

—¿Kazuki...?

Sin duda había pasado demasiado tiempo en silencio, porque el tono de Juubei estaba cargado de preocupación.

Kazuki sacudió su cabeza, haciendo sonar sus cascabeles para hacerle saber a Juubei sin palabras que estaba ahí y que lo había escuchado, y no queriendo seguir inquietándolo se acercó a la cama en la que él estaba sentado, todavía vistiendo la simple bata del hospital y aguardando a que el médico que había insistido en atenderlo regresase.

No tenía que explicarle todos los detalles y aunque Juubei no pudiese verlo, había otra forma de que supiese de su estado actual y quizás con ello incluso bastaría para que intuyese lo que había sucedido.

Todavía sin decir nada, Kazuki tomó la mano derecha de Juubei y a pesar de cierto nerviosismo la llevó hasta el borde de la falda blanca que estaba vistiendo.

Por un momento Juubei se mostró sorprendido, pero luego de unos segundos pareció entender lo que Kazuki quería y tanteó el borde de la tela lentamente, antes de que Kazuki mismo lo guiase para que subiese, palpando la prenda hasta llegar a su cintura.

Kazuki contuvo el aliento y soltó su mano y aunque Juubei se detuvo por un momento, pronto reanudó la exploración libremente, esta vez usando también su mano izquierda.

No era la primera vez que Juubei recorría su cuerpo de esa manera, pero el que lo hiciese por una razón diferente a buscar heridas o acariciar su piel era extraño, tanto que Kazuki tuvo que esforzarse para no removerse inquietamente.

Aun así, una vez Juubei llegó al cuello alto del uniforme y volvió a bajar lentamente, tanteando sus hombros y continuando por sus brazos hasta tocar el final de las cortas mangas de la prenda, Kazuki ya se había relajado.

—Mmm —murmuró Juubei, dejando caer sus brazos hasta colocarlos en su cadera—. Te queda bien —afirmó con una mueca que casi parecía una sonrisa. Kazuki lo observó fijamente con incredulidad, la cual desapareció cuando Juubei continuó—. Pero un kimono te queda mejor.

Kazuki no pudo contener una corta risa al escucharlo. Era de esperarse que Juubei, siempre anticuado y siempre presto a decirle un sincero halago, saliese con algo así en lugar de burlarse o pensar —y decir— lo peor, a diferencia de otros.

—Entonces me pondré uno la próxima vez —dijo divertido y luego de pensarlo un segundo añadió—: Para ti.

Juubei apretó un poco su agarre en él, acercándolo más y de una forma tan repentina que Kazuki tuvo que sostenerse de sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio.

No que le molestase esa posición. Kazuki sonrió suavemente mientras se inclinaba en busca de los labios de Juubei, pero éste lo detuvo con una pregunta.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a algún festival...?

La forma en que las cejas de Juubei se fruncieron en obvia confusión, además del hecho de que lo conocía demasiado bien, hizo que Kazuki no pudiese dudar siquiera por un segundo la sinceridad de la pregunta.

En cierta forma era frustrante que Juubei no comprendiese lo que había querido insinuar, pero Kazuki ya estaba acostumbrado y no le importaba hacerle entender de otra forma.

—No.

Aunque quizás pasar por algún festival tradicional una noche en la que ambos tuviesen tiempo podría ser una buena idea, una buena forma de vivir viejos recuerdos de la infancia que habían compartido.

Pero aceptar eso haría que lo que realmente había querido decir quedase olvidado, por lo que simplemente se recordó a si mismo pensar en ello en otro momento y, antes de que a Juubei se le ocurriese alguna otra razón por la que él usaría un kimono que no tenía nada que ver con la que lo había llevado a prometer vestir uno en primer lugar, lo besó, olvidando por un momento dónde estaba y cómo estaban.

No que eso fuese grave, porque antes de que alguien los descubriese varios gritos los interrumpieron y Kazuki suspiró, resignado.

Por lo visto todo tendría que esperar hasta que saliesen del hospital.


End file.
